


Flowers are blooming

by Pinkey926



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkey926/pseuds/Pinkey926
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work as an animator Undyne becomes your assistant and bestie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful day outside birds were singing flowers were blooming on days like these you have to work. Though you don't really mind you love your job. You work as an animator. Most people think you get payed alot as an animator but no its not like your a movie animator. The pay is ok. You love to draw. There is a new employee coming in today. Supposedly ( i think that's how you spell it ) they are a monster. Monsters have been on the surface for about a month now. They were exepted into socity Though some people weren't so exepting . As you went to work some people were beting on "its form " it made you sick that people would do that. When you got to work your boss asked you if you would be ok with the new employee being your assistant you said " yes " and she thanked you she said you were the only one who said yes. This made you mad. You sat down and started working when finaly they arrived


	2. Anime fish

NAGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! you heard a yell before you were tackled by a blue fish monster." HI IM UNDYNE AND I'LL BE YOUR ASSISTANT!"  
"u-um h-hi I'm (YN)". "Nice name" Undyne said helping you to your feet .She had an eye patch on her left eye, the eye that was showing was pure yellow, she had red hair, and looked really strong. She also had a big toothy grin. you heard a few snickers from behind you. You just turned and glared at them. Undyne didn't seem to notice that or she didn't care.You smiled and closed the door.

After work undyne gave me her number in the middle of walking home I got a text message 

Undyne: Hey punk

You: Hey wats up 

Undyne:Not much just hangin with my girlfriend. you? 

You:Not much

Undyne:Do you want to come over

You:Sure

 

I arrived at the door as soon as I knocked the door flew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I'm back and its only a day later mostly because I have nothing better to do I might write another chapter tomarow but school starts Wednesday so from Wednesday it will be a new chapter every Saturday


	3. Authors note :

Sup guys I'm here to tell you I'm not dead I got grounded so ya sorry but I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as possible so just stay patient with me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know exactly where this is going but lets see also there most likely a lot of mistakes this is my first fanfic so ... yeah CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZEM IS ALOUD i suck at spelling


End file.
